Stressed Out
by purplecat41877
Summary: Donny gets stressed out to the point where he reaches his breaking point.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe is. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Stressed Out**

Fifteen year old Donny was working in the lab. He was trying to upgrade the security system.

Just then, Raph opened the door and said, "I need your help."

"What happened?" Donny inquired.

"I broke the faucet off the kitchen sink."

"I'll be right there," Donny said, following Raph out of the lab.

On the way to the kitchen, Mikey blocked their path. He pulled Donny over to the DVD player.

"The DVD player broke when I turned it on," Mikey admitted.

"How'd that happen?" Donny inquired.

"I shoved several DVDs in at once."

"You're only supposed to put in one DVD at a time!"

"Are you able to fix it?" Mikey pleaded. "Please?"

"I'll get to it when I can," Donny said, trying not to scream from being stressed out.

Donny headed for his lab to get the toolbox. On the way there, he came across Leo.

"How's it going?" Leo asked.

"I have to deal with a broken kitchen faucet and a broken DVD player on top of upgrading the security system," Donny replied in frustration.

"I guess it's not a good time to mention that the dryer is broken," Leo said.

"THAT'S IT!" Donny exploded. "I'M NOT FIXING ANYTHING UNTIL THE SECURITY IS UPGRADED! I'M TIRED OF EVERYONE BREAKING STUFF ALL THE TIME! DOESN'T ANYONE GET THAT I HAVE MY OWN STUFF TO DO?"

Donny stormed into the lab and shut the door. Mikey, Raph, and Leo entered the entertainment area feeling shocked.

* * *

A couple hours later, eight year old Chloe Calls entered the lair. She noticed that Mikey, Leo, and Raph were sitting on the sofa.

"Where's Donny?" Chloe asked.

"In his lab," Raph replied.

"We asked him to fix a few things and he exploded, went into his lab, and hasn't come out since," Leo admitted.

"None of us can get him to come out," Mikey said.

"I'll handle this," Chloe said, walking to the lab door and gently knocking. "Donny, it's Chloe. Please let me in."

Just then, the door opened ajar. Donny grabbed one of Chloe's hands, pulled her inside, and shut the door.

* * *

Donny and Chloe were working on upgrading the security system. Chloe noticed that Donny looked quite a bit tensed.

"Everything all right?" Chloe asked with concern.

"I've been trying to upgrade the security system and I keep getting interrupted," Donny admitted. "I feel bad about blowing up at my brothers but I've been feeling stressed out lately."

"When did you last eat or sleep?"

"I ate this morning but I haven't slept in four days."

"I'm going to make you some food and I want you to sleep in your bed," Chloe instructed.

"The security system needs to be upgraded and the kitchen faucet, DVD player, and dryer need to be fixed," Donny insisted.

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of everything," Chloe said.

"If you insist," Donny said and Chloe nodded and left the lab.

* * *

Chloe was in the kitchen cooking some chicken and brown rice with a couple eggs in a large frying pan. She had also fixed the kitchen faucet.

"Will there be enough for all of us?" Mikey asked, entering the kitchen.

"There should be," Chloe replied.

"Did you fix the faucet?"

"I did and I'm going to bring Donny some of this food as soon as I'm done and get him to go to sleep since he hasn't slept in four days."

"I feel bad about shoving a bunch of DVDs into the DVD player at once," Mikey said regretfully.

"I told Donny that I would take care of everything," Chloe said, wrapping her arms around Mikey who returned the gesture. Then they released each other and Chloe went back to cooking while Mikey left the kitchen.

* * *

In the lab, Chloe was working on upgrading the security system. Donny was sitting on a cot having chicken fried rice and juice which Chloe had prepared for him.

"This is really good," Donny said as he took a bite of the chicken fried rice.

"Glad you like it," Chloe said while working on the security system.

"How is it that you can stay so calm?"

"That's how I am."

"I'm usually like that but even I have my limits which you found out about today."

"I haven't found my limit yet."

Chloe and Donny continued to chat. By the time Chloe finished the upgrade, Donny had finished his meal.

"You want me to take the plate, spoon, and cup to the kitchen?" Donny offered.

"I'll take care of it," Chloe replied. "I want you to get ready for bed and I'll meet you in your room."

Donny nodded in agreement and left the room. Chloe gathered the dishes from the meal and left a couple moments later.

* * *

Donny was in his bed propped up against some pillows. Just then, Chloe entered the room and sat down on the bed.

"Doing any better?" Chloe inquired.

"A little," Donny admitted.

"Was there anything you needed?" Chloe asked.

"I just need to be held right now," Donny said, his voice breaking.

Chloe wrapped her arms around Donny who returned the gesture and broke down completely. Chloe gently rubbed his shell.

A few minutes later, Mikey entered the room. He put an arm around Donny and asked with concern, "You all right?"

Donny shook his head and buried his face in Chloe's shoulder. Chloe asked, "Mikey, would you be able to get a glass of water?"

"Sure thing," Mikey said while releasing his brother and racing out of the room.

Leo and Raph entered the room a few minutes later. They sat down on the bed.

"Everything all right?" Leo asked with concern.

"I'm fine," Donny choked out, unable to stop the floodgates which were in full force.

"I don't know about you but I wouldn't call bawling my eyes out fine," Raph said.

Mikey entered the room a few minutes later with a glass of water and a warm washcloth. He set the items down and wrapped his arms around Donny and Chloe who returned the gesture.

Several minutes later, Donny pulled away from Mikey and Chloe. Mikey handed the glass to Donny and said, "Here, drink this."

Donny drank the water while Mikey took his mask off and wiped his face with the warm washcloth. Donny turned towards Chloe and said, "Sorry I got you drenched."

"That's all right," Chloe assured him and then asked, "Feel any better?"

"Actually, I feel much better," Donny said. "I didn't realized that I was that stressed out."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Leo inquired.

"I thought I would be able to deal with it on my own," Donny admitted.

"Next time something's bothering you or you feel stressed out, let one of us know," Raph instructed.

"I will if I need to," Donny promised.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" Chloe suggested, covering Donny with the blanket.

"I guess I could use some," Donny said sleepily and then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Mikey, Leo, and Raph were in the entertainment area taking turns playing a racing game. Chloe had just finished fixing the DVD player and was currently working on fixing the dryer.

"I'm glad Chloe is able to help us out," Mikey said.

"Hopefully, Donny will get some sleep now," Raph said.

"Especially with not sleeping for four days," Leo said.

"When will Splinter be home?" Mikey asked.

"Later on tonight," Raph said.

"It was nice of April and Casey to invite Splinter to spend time with them," Leo said with a smile.

Just then, Chloe walked past and took a peek in Donny's room. She saw that he was sleeping peacefully and walked over to Leo, Mikey, and Raph.

"How's Donny doing?" Leo inquired.

"He's still sleeping," Chloe replied.

"We really appreciate you helping us out," Raph said gratefully.

"Glad to help," Chloe said. "I'd better get back to my grandparents' house and get some sleep myself."

"I'm ready to go to sleep myself," Mikey said and Leo and Raph nodded in agreement.

Chloe left the lair and Mikey, Leo, and Raph turned off the game and got ready for bed. After checking on Donny and seeing that he was still sleeping, Leo, Mikey, and Raph went into their own rooms and eventually fell asleep.

The End


End file.
